Una aventura en el bus
by Mars de fuego
Summary: Es una pequeña historia de que puede pasar cuando una no sabe andar en un transporte público como el bus... es una pequeña ocurrencia mía que espero les guste. HxM


Una aventura en el bus

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro y las calles en la ciudad de Tokio eran muy ajetreadas, lo curioso es que venía una muy bella pareja caminado mientras que por lo visto se encontraba discutiendo.

No puedo creerlo Haruka… justamente a ti se te tiene que dañar el auto y en pleno centro –decía una chica de cabello aguamarina, quien por lo visto se encontraba muy molesta.

No te enojes Michiru ya te dije que me olvide de hacerlo revisar –contestaba una chica de apariencia masculina y cabellos rubios cortos—Por el amor de los dioses ya te quieres calmar.

Me calmare cuando encuentres un transporte para regresar pronto a casa… ahora si veo las consecuencias de viví alejadas de la ciudad –suspiró un poco molesta—Tienes por lo menos dinero para un taxi –pregunto viendo fijamente a Haruka.

Déjame ver –la rubia de inmediato reviso sus bolsillos encontrado si billetera pero a revisarla se encontró con la sorpresa de que no tenía mucho dinero, apenas unos cuantos yens – Ahora si estamos en problemas… no hay dinero suficiente como para que regresemos a casa… ¿tú no tienes dinero?

¿Dinero?... no tengo ni un yen Haruka –dijo la aguamarina ahora si molesta—Segura que lo que tienes no te alcanza para un taxi –pregunto a lo que la rubia negó con un movimiento de cabeza—No me lo puedo creer… no se supone que tu siempre sales con dinero.

Si pero lo gastamos en esto –menciono Haruka mientras levantaba una bolsa con unos cuantos víveres—Yo que me iba a imaginar que el auto se nos iban a dañar.

No puedo creer la suerte que tenemos… ya verás como haces pero no pienso irme caminado hasta casa –dijo con determinación Michiru – Ya tenemos mucho rato caminado.

Si eres un poco terca… y luego dices que la terca soy yo –suspiró Haruka en eso vino una idea a su mente, recordó que desde hace un tiempo hay una línea de bus que cruzaba cerca del sector en donde ellas viven—Oye que te parece si nos vamos en el bus –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿En el bus? –Pregunto extrañada la aguamarina – No creo que sea una buena idea –dijo dudosa.

Porque dices eso… solo es el transporte público y si no me equivoco creo que hay una línea que cruza cerca de casa –dijo la rubia viéndola fijamente—Acaso no me digas que… ¿nunca has subido a un bus Michi?

Etto… pues yo –se puso nerviosa la aguamarina y ante la mirada de Haruka contesto—La verdad nunca he subido a esa cosa –de inmediato escucho la risa de la rubia—No te rías es la verdad.

Es que no me lo puedo creer –se cubrió la boca intentado de contener su risa—Entonces que esta sería tu primera vez.

Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí –dijo sonrojada y molesta—No es mi culpa que me enseñara solo andar en autos propios y como mucho en taxi… incluso tu misma me tienes acostumbrada a eso.

Vale te creo –dijo Haruka calmándose—La verdad ya tengo tiempo que no ando en el bus… vamos será divertido… tu primera experiencia en el transporte público! –menciono divertida seguida de una risa, cosa que apeno y a la vez molesto aun más a Michiru.

Ya puedes calmarte—menciono molesta—Mejor ya tomemos el dichoso bus ese… y vámonos lo más pronto a casa—continuo su camino.

Como usted diga madame –comentó divertida Haruka siguiéndola.

Caminaron por un buen rato, pero desgraciadamente la paciencia de Michiru no era de gran ayuda así que entre las dos decidieron a que tomaría el primer bus que encontraran ya que después de todo Haruka no se acordaba de por donde cruzaba las líneas y dicho hecho… se subieron al primer bus que encontraron y ni bien subieron el bus acelero lo que provoco la caída de Michiru en encima de Haruka quien si estaba sujetada de un asiento pero al final ambas terminaron en el piso, ya después de levantarse tomaron asiento.

Esta cosa que no espera a que uno se siente –dijo Michiru molesta pues se había dado tremenda caída de boca.

No Michi –dijo Haruka quien no podía dejar de reírse después de la caída de su novia— Perdona que me ría Jajaja pero debes admitir que la manera en que te caíste fue muy divertida Jajaja –se cubrió la boca intentado de dejar de reír.

Síguete riendo ya algún día me las cobrare por esto –dijo molesta mientras observaba por la ventanilla mientras el bus avanzaba—Oye tienes idea de a dónde se dirige esto –pregunto de repente.

La verdad –Haruka dudo un momento en contesta – Ya veremos a donde nos lleva –dijo nerviosa—Tu tranquila amor.

Está bien… creo en ti Haru –contesto Michiru dándose cuenta del nerviosismo en la rubia, sin más regreso a ver hacia la ventanilla.

Pasaron 10, 15, 20, 30 minutos y en todo el camino Michiru observo como los pasajeros subían y bajaban aparte de que se percato de que cada vez si iban más lejos de la ciudad y de paso en dirección contraria de donde ellas vivían, esto la asusto y preocupo al mismo tiempo mientras que por su parte Haruka no podía dejarse de reír de las caras que había puesto la aguamarina en todo el trayecto después de todo cuando el bus aceleraba Michiru se aferraba a ella como que si su vida dependiera de ello o ponía una cara de terror cada vez que sucedía, hasta que después de unos minutos.

Oye Haruka tienes una idea de a dónde vamos –pregunto con un tono severo la aguamarina, ya Haruka no tenía escapatoria.

La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de adónde vamos –en eso el bus se movió de manera muy brusca lo que provoco que ambas chicas vieron por la ventanilla llevándose la sorpresa de que se encontraba en un sector bastante peligroso, lo que provoco el rostro de terror de Michiru.

Haruka Tenoh en donde diablos me has metido –dijo realmente molesta y si fuera por su mirada Haruka en este instante estaría muerta.

No lo sé Michiru –dijo espantada por la mirada de la aguamarina – Mira cálmate y tranquilizarte… lo más seguro es que ya vayamos de regreso –definitivamente Haruka no sabía en donde meterse.

Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando estamos perdidas –menciono severamente – Esto es tu culpa y tu ocurrencia de subirnos al bus Haruka!

Quieres ya cálmate –menciono Haruka era cierto ahora si estaban perdidas, en eso fue que recordó algo—Si salimos de aquí… llamó a Setsuna al celular para que venga a rescatarnos –dijo finalmente.

De acuerdo –contesto Michiru pero en eso se percato de lo dicho—Un momento… todo este tiempo… has tenido el celular como para llamar a Setsuna y que nos venga a ver –bien ahora si Michiru estaba molesta y exploto—TU MORIRAS TENOH!

Pasaron otros 10 minutos que le parecieron eternos a Michiru después de todo andaba perdida en un sector que ni conocía y en un bus y todo por culpa de Haruka, solo esperaba el momento en que salieran de ahí para llamar a Setsuna y que las rescaten de este lío. Una vez que vieron que salieron del sector y que de paso algunas personas las miraban de manera extraña, Haruka se atrevió a sacar el celular y marcarle a Setsuna ante la mirada castigadora de Michiru.

_Hola… habla Setsuna _–se escucho al otro del teléfono.

Hola Setsu… soy yo Haruka –dijo la rubia nerviosa por la mirada que le dirigía la aguamarina—Sabes necesito que me hagas un gran favor a mí y a Michiru.

_Ahora que hiciste Haruka… cuando pides favores suelen ser porque en algún lío se metieron_ –se escucho el tono tranquilo pero autoritario de Setsuna, se notaba que Haruka a veces solía ser muy niña.

No he hecho nada malo, es más te vas a reír cuando te lo cuente–sin poder evitarlo se empezó a reír de la situación—Resulta que Jajaja Michiru y yo Jajaja andamos perdidas Jajaja en el bus Jajaja.

_¿Cómo?... te juro que no te entiendo nada, hablarme bien Haruka _–dijo Setsuna sin entender ni pio de lo que Haruka había dicho, solo podía entender su risa.

Dame eso –dijo Michiru ya molesta y le arrebato el celular a Haruka—Setsu… habla Michiru lo que sucede es que por una gran idea de Haruka ya que se nos daño el auto, andamos perdidas en un bus… estamos a las afueras de la ciudad por lo visto y necesitamos que nos rescates de esto –le contó Michiru viendo como Haruka se seguía riendo y a la vez escucho la risa de Setsuna al otro lado.

_No me lo puedo creer… ustedes subidas en un bus Jajaja no me lo creo, debes admitir que es demasiado gracioso Jajaja _–no dejaba de reír Setsuna al otro lado, pues claro quién se iba a imaginar a Haruka y Michiru subidas en un bus público.

Ya deja de reírte y ven a vernos—suspiró la aguamarina mientras le daba un codazo a Haruka a ver si se calmaba de una vez por todas.

_Jajaja claro, dime por donde están… y yo iré a verlas _–se escucho al otro lado.

Estamos cerca de un centro comercial en… – Michiru miró por la ventanilla y le indico a Setsuna por donde andaban.

_Bien, se bajan en ese centro comercial… ahí me espera ya voy por ustedes _–se escucho al otro lado seguidamente la llamada se corto y el celular fue regresado a Haruka quien ya se había calmado.

Nos bajamos en el centro comercial ahí nos recoge Setsu –dijo molesta Michiru a lo que Haruka no dijo nada de nada.

Llegaron al centro comercial y se bajaron del condenado bus, una vez ahí esperaron unos 30 minutos más hasta que Setsuna llego a su súper rescate después de la metida de pata de Haruka claro está, Setsuna a verlas y escucha todas las quejas de Michiru no dejaba de reírse de lo que había sucedido le parecía realmente gracioso el hecho, ya las tres iban en el auto de Setsuna.

Vamos Michiru ya tranquilízate Haruka lo hizo con buena intención –dijo la morena observado por el retrovisor a la pareja—Además debes admitir que ha sido realmente chistoso… ha sido realmente divertido.

No es cierto Setsu… he visto la muerte de cerca y todo por culpa de Haruka—dijo la aguamarina con drama.

No es mi culpa, tal como dijo Setsuna lo hice con buena intención y aparte tu nunca habías subido a un bus… ahora tienes la experiencia deberías darme las gracias –la rubia se cruzo de brazos haciéndose la indignada.

No hables tanto… no te sabías por donde cruzaba las líneas, así que estamos parejas –la aguamarina miro fijamente a su novia.

Ya basta ustedes dos… que parecen niñas pequeñas peleando por juguetes—mencionó Setsuna—Dejen esto como algo divertido… como una aventura para ustedes dos y listo.

De acuerdo Setsu –dijeron ambas en tono infantil.

Oye Haruka –susurro Michiru a la rubia—está ya te la cobrare.

Te parece si mejor te la pagó esta noche en la comodidad de nuestra habitación –contesto Haruka en susurro con una sonrisa picara.

Así será amor… pero la pagaras muy caro –después de ese comentario ambas rieron, ya que por lo visto tendría una noche muy larga, después de semejante experiencia traumática en el bus.

FIN

Hola!... sé que debería haber actualizado el fic en el que ando trabajado, pero este de aquí surgió de una pequeña experiencia que tuve hoy con mis hermanos y una amiga de mi hermana, resulta que por no querer pagar un taxi, terminamos subidos en el primer bus que encontramos… esperando llegan a casa más rápido pero resulta que terminamos perdidos en el bus ya que no sabíamos ni en donde andábamos hasta que mi padre vino a rescatarnos después de andar una hora en ese bus n,nU … aclaro si he estado en buses antes, pero aun no me sé todas las líneas y como fue el primero que encontramos obviamente no tenía ni idea de adonde andaba parada… bueno ya saben déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas… o lo que les guste en sus reviews y bueno los veré en el siguiente capi de mi fic.


End file.
